


Puppy Love

by Icey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/pseuds/Icey
Summary: Davepetasprite has ceased to exist, so what's a girl supposed to do?





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psythe/gifts).



> It was a bit of a challenge to figure out how to fit the prompt into one picture, but I really like how this turned out, and I hope you do too!


End file.
